Please don't die
by Ponchygirl
Summary: While Jon and Ponch are in the middle of a pursuit something happens to Ponch. Jon goes back to find him and is not very happy with what he finds. Is Ponch gonna die? You'll have to read to find out.
1. Prologue

"Ponch? Ponch can you hear me!?" Jon asked freaked out.

Jon and Ponch were out on patrol, when somebody started speeding past them. They went after the guy, but at some point Jon noticed Ponch wasn't still with him. After he caught the guy and gave him a ticket he went looking for Ponch, and found him. He was down at the bottom of an embankment. His motorcycle was crushing him, Jon moved it off of his best friend and partner, now all he wanted to know was if Ponch was ok, and he wanted to know what happened.


	2. Earlier that day

_Earlier that day…_

"Ponch, that's your 4th ding dong, are you sure you should eat that?" Jon asked.

"Jon its fine, don't worry," Ponch said as he took a bite of the delicious snack. Jon just stared at Ponch for a few seconds.

"Ok, I guess I won't bother you about it anymore," Jon finally said.

"Thanks, Jon," Ponch said with a huge smile on his face.

 _Later…._

"Jon, I'm tired, can we stop and have lunch or something? That would be a little relaxing."

"Sure, Ponch," Jon replied. So they stopped at burger king. They sat there and had their lunch, but as they were eating Jon had this feeling like something was gonna happen today.

"Ponch, do you ever get the feeling something bad is gonna happen?"

"Sure, I get that feeling from time to time," Ponch replied as he ate a few fries.

"ok, so then you know how I'm feeling right now?"

"Jon, what could possibly go wrong on a day like today? It's beautiful today the weather is great," Ponch said. Jon didn't say anything for a bit, he was just silent. Then they saw a car speeding by.

"Well good thing I just finished my lunch let's go partner," Ponch said rushing to his motorcycle.

Jon was farther ahead of Ponch, of which seemed slightly weird to him due to the fact that Ponch normally was the one in the front. As Jon got closer to the speeding car something didn't seem right. He took a quick glance back and didn't see Ponch anywhere. Once he got the guy to pull over he gave him a ticket. When he finished he was really worried about Ponch. He got on his motorcycle and started to look for Ponch. He came to this spot in the road where it looked like someone went off the road and down the embankment. He came closer to investigate; he saw a CHP motorcycle and the officer who was riding it down at the bottom of the embankment. Jon got a close enough look to know exactly who the officer was.

"PONCH!" he screamed. He ran down the embankment and lifted the motorcycle off of his best friend. Jon was in tears,

"Ponch what happened to you?" he wondered aloud.

"Ponch? Ponch can you hear me!?" he asked freaked out.

He got no response, Jon then realized Ponch wasn't breathing. He started CPR, and eventually got him breathing again, and then he ran up and called for an ambulance.


	3. Back to the present

_Now back to the present._

Jon sat there with Ponch's head on his lap, he held Ponch's hand and continued to cry.

"Oh Ponch, I don't wanna lose you. I thought you said nothing could go wrong today." Jon said.

"I d…did," came a very quiet response from Ponch.

"Ponch? Are you ok? What happened?" Jon asked wiping away tears.

"J…Jon, are y…you c-c-c…crying?" Ponch asked Jon could tell by the sound of Ponch's voice he was in extreme pain.

"Yeah, now can you answer my questions?"

"J…..Jon…..I -f-f-f-f…feel aw..ful."

"What happened?" Jon asked.

"I d-d-d….d-d-d…don't re….member," Ponch said then his eyes closed.

"Ponch, please try to stay awake. Please."

"J…J-J-Jon"

"Yeah Ponch?" Jon asked he never got a response, Ponch's eyes were closed and he lost consciousness before he could tell Jon what he was gonna say. Soon an ambulance and paramedics showed up, and a few seconds later Getraer showed up too.

"Baker, what happened?" Getraer asked.

"I have no idea Sarge, I really have no idea," Jon replied.

 _Meanwhile…._

Bear and Grossie showed up just in time to see Ponch being put in the back of the ambulance.

"Oh no not Ponch," Grossie said out loud.

"Where's Jon?" Bear wondered, then he saw Jon and Getraer.

"Guys what happened to Ponch?" Bear asked.

"He got in an accident, that's all we know. I have no idea how it happened," Jon said.

"That's not good, what if he doesn't remember what happened? Then no one will know," Grossie said. More tears filled Jon's eyes.

"He doesn't know what happened Grossie," he said then he walked away.

"Jon! Hey Jon come here!" Bear yelled as he went after Jon.

"What Bear?" Jon asked.

"It's gonna be ok. Ponch will be fine; in fact I bet he'll be better by tomorrow," Bear said trying to be optimistic. Jon stared at Bear for a while, and then just walked away.


	4. Waiting

Jon sat in the waiting room at Rampart hospital waiting for news about Ponch. He saw Roy DeSoto and Johnny Gage two paramedics that were good friends of his, and Ponch's friends too. In fact Jon never would've met them if Ponch never introduced him to them.

"Hi, Jon, what brings you here?" Johnny asked.

"Um, Ponch was injured."

"What happened?" Johnny asked.

"He got in a pretty bad accident; I don't know how it happened I just found him there at the bottom of an embankment with his motorcycle on top of him. He could've died if I didn't find him soon enough. He wasn't breathing for a little bit and I started CPR and got him breathing more. It's times like this when I wish I was a doctor and could've done something for him," Jon said.

"Hey you did all you could do. Sometimes it's hard just to see your best friend laying there in pain and you can't do anything to help him. I know what you must be going through right now Jon, but as I say to just about everyone, you've got the best doctors in L.A. taking care of him, he's gonna make it," Roy said.

"Do you really believe that Roy?" Jon asked.

"Yes I do, and not only does he have Dr. Brackett, and Dr. Early working on him, he's got God, God can help him survive if he's supposed to, but then again it may be his time to leave this earth," Roy said.

"I hope not. I know it's a better place up there in heaven with God...but I don't wanna lose him yet," Jon said.

"Well, just know this, Jon...God has a plan for Ponch. If him dying now is a part of it, then don't get upset with him. He has a good reason for everything he does," Roy said then grabbed his cup of coffee and took a sip. Jon was quiet for a little bit.

"Hey here comes Dix, maybe she's got good news," Johnny said.

"He's going up to surgery," was all Dixie said and then she rushed off to get something for Dr. Brackett.

"Surgery? That doesn't sound good," Jon said.

"Hey calm down,Jon. If Ponch makes it through surgery, he might have a pretty good chance of surviving this," Roy said. Jon wanted to believe Roy, but it just seemed too hard to do right now.


	5. Visiting Ponch

Jon fell asleep in the waiting room; he was still waiting for news about Ponch. Soon Roy walked up to Jon, he and Johnny had been hanging around at Rampart whenever they could so they could hear news about Ponch. Roy shook Jon a little,

"Hey Jon wake up," he said. Slowly Jon's eyes opened.

"R..Roy?" Jon asked confused as to why Roy was waking him up.

"Jon, I've got something to tell you."

"What?'' Jon asked.

"Ponch is out of surgery, he's in a room now. He's not awake though," Roy said.

"Thanks Roy, can I see him?"

"I'm sure you can," Roy said.

 _Meanwhile…_

Jon walked into the room Ponch was in, it brought tears to his eyes to see his best friend laying there like that.

"Oh, Ponch, if I could go back in time I'd change this whole thing. You wouldn't be in here like this," he said. He sat in the chair next to Ponch's bed and held Ponch's hand.

"You're gonna make it, Ponch. I know you are," He said.


	6. Holding Ponch's hand

Jon stayed there all night holding Ponch's hand. Ponch never woke up, well if he did Jon didn't know about it. When Jon woke up Ponch was still in the same position he had been in the whole time, and he was still asleep. Jon was starting to worry Ponch would never wake up. Soon Ponch's eyes slowly opened.

"J…Jon? H-H-H…Have you b-b-b…been here the whole time?" Ponch asked.

"Yeah, I was here all night holding your hand," Jon replied.

"Thanks," Ponch said then closed his eyes again.

"Are you going back to sleep?" Jon asked.

"I'll t-t-try not to," Ponch replied. Jon started to let go of Ponch's hand, but Ponch grabbed on to Jon's hand. "Please don't let go Jon, holding on to your hand makes me feel better, it kinda makes me feel like nothing's wrong because you're here," Ponch said kinda quietly. Jon smiled,

"Ok, Ponch," Jon replied. Tears filled Ponch's eyes.

"Hey are you ok?" Jon asked.

"Yeah, just in a little pain," Ponch replied, trying to get comfortable.

"Do you need anything?"

"N-N-No, I'm f-f-fine," Ponch said a little too quickly, Jon wasn't quite convinced. But he didn't do anything, he just sat there and held Ponch's hand and tried to just be there for him.

"Ponch, I know it's always been hard for you to admit when you need anything such as medicine or something, but right now if you need something it's really important that you tell someone. You can't get better on your own without anything or anyone to help you," Jon said.

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say, Jon," Ponch said then closed his eyes again. Jon was sure Ponch was listening to him, but he knew Ponch didn't wanna hear that. Jon decided to just sit there quietly and continue to just hold Ponch's hand and pray for him to get better.


	7. Pain meds and Jon Baker

A few days later Ponch was feeling a little better, but not to much better.

"Ponch?"

"Yeah, Jon?"

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Ponch said holding back tears he was in lots of pain.

"Ponch, do you remember what I said?"

"Yes, how could I forget, you keep reminding me," Ponch said rolling his eyes at Jon.

"Ponch, listen, if you need something just ask."

"Ok fine, Jon I really need something to help ease this pain. I feel awful," Ponch said feeling slightly better now that he asked.

"Ok, I'll go get a nurse," Jon said.

"No, she's gonna poke a needle in me," Ponch said terrified. Jon laughed.

"You'll be fine," he said.


	8. Surgery again?

The next day Jon woke up and found out he was in the waiting room again.

"What's going on?" He asked no one in particular.

"Ponch was taken back to surgery last night. He had some pretty bad internal bleeding," came the voice of Roy DeSoto.

"Who got me out of the room?" Jon asked.

"You did, but you were pretty tired. Ponch kept you up all night. He was in lots of pain, and couldn't fall asleep," Johnny said.

"How long has he been in surgery?" Jon asked.

"Oh, only a few hours," said Marco Lopez. A firefighter from the same station as Johnny and Roy. Station 51.

"Marco? What are you doing here?" Jon asked.

"Ponch is a good friend to everyone at station 51. I had the day off and decided to be here for him," Marco replied.

"Wow, he's gonna love that, Marco! You're such a good friend," Jon said amazed at how much the crew from station 51 really enjoyed their friendship with Ponch. Soon Dixie came in.

"Hi guys, he's out of surgery. Dr. Early says that he thinks he'll be ok," Dixie said.

"Thanks, Miss McCall," Jon said politely.

"Oh, Jon, we've been friends long enough you can call me Dixie,'' Dixie replied.

"Oh ok, Dixie," Jon said.

"When can we see him?" asked Mike Stoker. Jon turned his head and noticed everyone from the A shift at station 51 was there. He was really happy, he couldn't believe how much they really cared about Ponch.

"You can see him in a little while. Dr. Brackett is doing a few things with him right now, and then I'll let you know if you can go see him. Keep in mind if you do see him, he is probably gonna either be asleep, or really tired."

"Ok," they all said in unison.


	9. After surgery

Dr. Brackett walked over to the people in the waiting room, that where waiting to see Ponch.

"Ok, you can see him. He's back in his room. He's resting, try not to get him to excited, and make sure if he needs anything to get someone immediately."

"Ok, thanks, Dr. Brackett," Jon said then head off towards Ponch's room. Soon everyone else joined him.

"Is he awake?" Chet whispered.

"His eyes are open," Captain Stanley whispered back.

"Shh, guys be quiet," Marco whispered.

"I'm the captain I can talk when I want to," Cap whispered to Marco. Marco didn't respond to that. Jon went and sat in the chair he normally sat in when he was there.

"Hi, Ponch, how are you feeling?"

"T-T..Tired," Ponch replied his eyes closed for a few seconds, when he opened them again he noticed all the Station 51 A shift members standing there. He smiled,

"H-H-H…..Hi guys," he said.

"Hi, Ponch. I'm happy to see you can still smile even though you're in an unbelievable amount of pain," Chet said. He wasn't quite sure what to say to Ponch right now. Normally he and Ponch would be joking around with each other, but since Ponch had broken ribs it hurt to laugh.

"I'm so h-h-h-happy you guys came. I m-m..missed ya," Ponch said trying to stay awake to talk to them.

"Hey, Ponch, if you wanna sleep that's fine. We won't go anywhere," Roy said sensing that Ponch really did want to sleep.

"Thanks, guys. I'll try to stay awake, but I might fall asleep," Ponch replied.

"So, do you remember what happened?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, but I d-d-d…don't wanna talk about it right n-n-n..now," Ponch replied.

"Ok, but you'll have to tell Getraer soon," Jon reminded Ponch.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about him," Ponch said with a smile, then his eyes closed for a little bit.

"Hey, Ponch, are you still awake?" Marco asked. He got no response.

"He fell asleep," Mike whispered. Then each of them went and found a place to sit in the room. Cap, Mike and Johnny sat on the couch, and Roy, Marco, and Chet sat at the table in there. Jon stayed right by Ponch's bed though, he was gonna join the people at the table playing cards, but then decided he should stay by Ponch.


	10. Finding out what happened

Ponch woke up a few hours later and was still tired.

"Hi, Ponch," Johnny said.

"Hi," Ponch replied.

"So can you tell us what happened? We've been dying to find out what the cause of your accident was," Roy asked.

"Sure," Ponch replied then tried to sit up a little, he gave up on sitting up a few seconds later it just hurt too much to move.

"So, I was right behind Jon we were going after this speeder...and then out of nowhere this big truck pulled out in front of me, I tried not to hit it and as a result I ended up here. I was so close to being inside the back of that truck it was terrifying."

"I bet it was, I'm just glad you're ok though," Jon said.

"Me too," Ponch said.

"We are glad you're ok too," Cap said speaking for all of his crew.

"Thanks, guys, I'm so lucky to have friends like you. I've never had such good friends until I met all of you guys, and Jon," Ponch said smiling at Jon. Jon smiled back,

"Well, we are gonna stay here until visiting hours are over," Roy said.

"Really? You guys are terrific," Ponch said excitedly.

"We can only stay if you don't get to wound up. If we get you to excited or put you in an pain at all from laughing or something we have to leave," Johnny said.

"Ok, I'll be good so you can stay," Ponch said. Then they all started to laugh, all except Ponch anyway.


	11. epilogue

Ponch continued to get better each day, and he ended up telling Getraer what happened. At first he was slightly embarrassed to admit to Getraer that he almost crashed into the truck, and that he didn't see it. Getraer was really nice to him about it thought and Ponch was grateful for that. When Ponch was ready to go home he ended up going and staying at Jon's place until he fully recovered Jon just wanted to help Ponch out and make sure he was ok. After a while Ponch finally was able to go back to work, only he was gonna be at the front desk. He was so excited about going back to work he didn't even care if he was working at the front desk.

"Welcome back, Poncherello," Getraer said when Ponch walked into the building.

"Thanks, Sarge, it feels great to be back," Ponch said smiling.

THE

END


End file.
